Fighting the feelings
by kiwi333
Summary: Sam and Jules realize that they can no longer fight their feelings. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**A long night**

"Jules, Jules! We need to talk!" Sam ran after following her into her change room like he has many times before, he never did anything like he was about to do in here now.

"Yeah Sam, we do." Jules knew something was wrong; Sam usually made advances towards her but not today. She knew what he was going to say but that didn't stop her from looking at him with an exhausted expression hoping that he would get the message that she didn't want to talk till she had slept.

"I can't sneak around, we put our lives in each other hands and I'm not sure it I could follow the rules if you ever got hurt again." Sam was used to being the heartbreaker, then why did his heart hurt if he was breaking up with Jules? Sure he had broken up with girls before, but none of them were anything like the woman that stood in front of him in the change room right now.

"You're right Sam, this is for the best. See you around" Jules could feel her heart breaking but on the bright side she knew that she couldn't be forced to switch jobs. She and Sam were over; she shouldn't be feeling like this. But that didn't stop the feeling of running into a wall taking over her body.

Sam felt worse now than he had sneaking behind the teams back. The only way he knew how to get this feeling out of him was going to the gym. He beat the punching bag over and over and over.

"Why did I do that? I chose a job over her! I could've gotten another one!" Sam said out loud this was not working he couldn't get Jules out of his head, he was angry at himself for breaking it off, her for agreeing, and the team with their stupid rules.

Jules dealt with the break up a different way, she went to the store and bought her favourite ice cream along with all the crappy romance movies she could find. You could say that this was a typical girl response but Jules was not going to cry over this she was stronger than stupid Sam and the stupid break up. It was going to be a long night for both as they each tried to get each other out of their mind in their own way.

**Fighting the feelings**

It seems like Greg and Ed always pair me and Sam together thought Jules who was sitting in passenger seat on the truck that Sam was driving a call. Once they arrived back to HQ Ed announced that they would be brushing up their self defence.

"Spike and Wordy, Jules and Sam, me and the boss." Ed gave his instructions to the team, purposely pairing them according to their skill level to try and learn from each other.

Wordy was a good 20 pounds heavier than Spike, however Spike had speed that Wordy lacked. It pretty even fight for the most part, it wasn't until Wordy put Spike in a head lock that he was named the victor of the match. The men shook hands as Sam stepped up to the mat; he was going to go easy on Jules. After all she was a girls, he didn't want to hurt her.

"I grew up with four older brothers; don't even think about going easy on me. That is unless you want me to beat you when you're not even trying; I want a fair fight when I win." Jules stood up and walked over to where the fight would take place, they shook hand as Ed blew the whistle. Sam was now going to bring his A game for sure.

Sam was 6" taller and forty pound heavier than Jules, but with her size Jules could easily wiggle out of the positions Sam put her in trying to pin her. Jules was now on top of him, pinning his hips with hers, her small hands squeezing his wrist to the ground making sure he couldn't move. This was like before they broke up, minus the whole fighting each other and everybody watching.

"You giving up yet? Cause it looks like I'm winning." Jules asked Sam loud enough that he could hear but not the whole team who was consumed with the match seeing who would win. Ed was about to declare Jules the winner when Sam suddenly spun his body weight around, he was now on top of Jules.  
"Wouldn't dream of it." Sam leaned in close to her, so close that if they were each just to tilt their head up they would be kissing.

Jules's heart rate sped up, not from the workout, but the memory of Sam kissing her. The tingle of his soft warm lips that welcomed her with great passion. Ed tapped the mat naming Sam he winner, Jules was snapped out of her fond memories. They shook hands and watched the fight between Ed and Sarge, Ed won but it was close. Sam couldn't take his eyes off Jules or get her out of his head; they'd touched each other in places that went untouched sine they had broken up. Working together was getting harder for him; his feeling would resurface at the most unwelcoming times. Jules was coming to the same realization as Sam, their feelings for each other had come back, oh who were they kidding, their feeling had never went away. How were they supposed to do their jobs if all they could think about was kissing each other? Jules longed to be in Sam's strong arms that protected her, her job was about to get a lot harder to manage. Sam was trying to get Jules off his mind, but how?

**A Hard Call**

"Team one hot call!" Winnie said into the PA system like she did almost every day. The team dropped what they were doing and suited up.

"Okay Winnie, tell me what we know." Greg said into his earpiece with the team gathered around him waiting for the correct information given to them.

"911 caller says that there is one shooter in the local high school portable, she has one hostage. She keeps saying she wants the truth." Winnie spoke as she silently hoped every member of that team would make it back in one piece.

"Thanks Winnie. Okay Jules you are going to do the talking, Spike I want eyes in there, Wordy work on a safe entry, Ed scorpio, and Sam you cover Jules. I'll go talk to the witness's.

The team broke off into their assigned jobs that the boss had given them. No one had a clue how hard this call would be one each and every member of this team. Ed ran to get the best position to have the solutions if subject made the wrong move. Spike got back in the truck and was granted access buy the school board to their security cameras. The picture that popped up on the screen will forever haunt him, a young girl was holding a gun to another young girls. They each only looked to be 16, how could they be so lost already.

_3 hours later_

Jules was in the classroom trying to get molly to lower the gun from Josie's head. Spike had recently found out that Josie was the high school popular girl and bullied Natalie who was Molly's friend. Natalie had killed herself a few days ago; Molly was the one that found her.

"Molly just lower the gun. Natalie wouldn't want you to do this; she would want you to make the right choice." Jules said to Molly like she had to countless of other subjects, but there was something about Molly that was different.

"You didn't know her! You have no idea what I fell! You have no clue what you're talking about. So no I won't lower the gun." Molly spoke as she rose to gun to face it at Jules.

"Sarge, Molly has turned a gun on Jules. I've got the shot should I take it?" Sam asked into his earpiece, even though he and Jules were over he still wanted to protect him with every ounce of his heart.

"No Sam, Jules can do this just give her a minute." Greg said as he watched to screen confident in Jules ability to connect with this girl without anyone getting hurt.

"Actually Molly I know exactly what you're going through. Trust me, I do. Because I used to be you, my best friend killed herself when she was your age. I know you feel like it's your fault; you should've noticed the signs sooner. But I promise you that it does get better, your life isn't over. You're still breathing, you're still here." Jules got teary eyed talking about her past, especially when Molly reminded her so much of herself.

"But your life has been a fairytale other than that, my life hasn't I only had Natalie and she took her away from me. Now I'm gonna make her pay for that." Molly yelled pointing the fun back to Josie who hadn't stopped crying since this whole thing has started.

"No Molly, my life isn't perfect. It never was, I lost my mom when I was little and my dad hasn't been the same since. A few years after that my best friend's mom got sick and died followed by her. Then I got my job here but in order to do that I lost the person I love and got my heart broken. No one has an easy life Molly, but there are moments that make all the bad ones go away. This is just a bad part, so please Molly just lower the gun." Jules held her hand out for Molly to place to gun in.

"Oh my...What have I done?" Molly gave the gun to Jules who handed it back to Sam, when their fingers touched it sent a shiver racing down both their bodies. Molly was now in hysterics; Jules took the girls in her arms and held her as she sobbed. Over all the call was a success and had the best ending one could hope for. During the de-brief Jules remained silent. This case had brought up feeling she thought she had put behind her a long time ago. It was all I the open now, her whole team had been listening for crying out loud!

**The heart wants the heart wants**

After they were finished Jules ran out of HQ with tears running down her cheeks, she prayed that no one had seen her. Jules was not the kind of girl that let people in, however someone from the team had seen here. Her luck ran out when she saw Sam of all people running after her. Sam knew something was wrong with Jules; she was only quiet when something or someone was bothering her. Sam sprinted after her; he didn't care if the team saw. Right now he was comforting a friend who he has feelings for but in this moment that didn't matter. He found Jules sitting against a wall crying, as he got closer to her he could hear her sobbing and see her shaking, it broke his heart to think of her in this much pain. Sam sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her small body just holding her. Jules leaned in and grabbed his shirt as she let the sobbed take their course through her.

"Jules what's wrong?" Sam asked when she had stopped crying and was now just pressed against him still holding his shirt in her hands. He stroked her hair trying to get her to calm down even more.

'That call, I thought I had all that stuff dealt with. I mean my mom, Carly my friend, and...us." Jules looked up at Sam bright blue eyes. In that moment something came over Sam, slowly he leaned in and pressed his lips to Jules who was just as willing to get back to what they did before they broke up.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that." Sam sighed into Jules neck. She was busy nipping at his near.

"Why didn't you? Sam I've never gotten over you." Jules pulled away looking at the ground scared of what Sam would have to say next. Scared he wouldn't feel the same way as she did.

"Jules, I never wanted to break up it was just that I was scared, would you give us I mean me another chance?" Jules kissed him this time. Sam joined in taking it as a yes to his question. He could feel her pulling away, Sam looked at her as she spoke.

"Sam we have to tell them this time." They shared another kiss before heading to Sam house to continue.

**Telling the team**

Spike has been Jules friend of many years so he could read her like an open book. So when she came into work with a guilty smile on her face he knew something was up. He tried to act surprised when she asked him to talk somewhere private.

"So um...I...me...I'm dating Sam! I mean I have dated him before too, but we broke up and then after that call with Molly we got back together and yeah, please don't get mad!" Jules was scared that when she started to date Sam again so would lose her team who were her family forever.

"Wow, I knew it, Ed owes me 20 bucks, seriously Jules though I'm happy for you. But I swear if he breaks your heart just tell me, I can get the guys to go beat him up for you." Spike reached out and pulled Jules into a tight hug, truly happy for his friend. She deserved to be happy.

"Don't worry, if he breaks my heart I'll have no trouble beating him up myself." Jules whispered into his ear as the pair of best friends cracked up.

Telling the boss was proving more difficult than they expected, Sam and Jules don't have been surprised if Greg already knew about them being together, he knew everything. Sam walked into his office first followed later by Jules; Greg had a clear idea what this meeting was going to be about.

"So you two finally got together huh?" Sarge smiled, he had to admit that they made a good couple. As they say, opposites attract.

"What?! How did you know? We haven't held hands or even hugged?" Sam said to his boss giving him a puzzled expression.

"It's the way you two look at each other, the love radiates off you like a light. Plus Jules, I can see the hickey he gave you." Greg said trying not to laugh; he knew they could do their jobs well as a couple. Jules looked at the ground and felt the heat rise to her cheeks.

It was true, Sam came over and thins had gotten...heated. Jules swore though that she covered up her lovers' mark he had left on her skin.

"Now that things are in the open, how are you two planning on telling everyone else?" Greg hoped that the team was going to be as expecting as he was, especially Eddy who was very protective.

"We have an idea." Sam and Jules exchanged a suspicious look.

Sam and Jules walked out hand in hand, they stopped by the front desk. Sam then took Jules in his arms and began to assault her with his lips.

Spike walked out to get a cup of coffee; he did not expect to see what he found.

"Oh my...!" For the first time in his life Spike was speechless as he saw Sam and Jules making out right in the middle of the SRU.

"Spike, what's taking you so..." Wordy dropped his phone to the ground and it shattered, finally he thought they're together. He was happy for them.

"What's everybody doing? Oh..." Ed was stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his teammates kissing!

"What the hell are you two making out for?!" Ed yelled, not understanding that the Sarge had already given them the okay and was standing behind him laughing.

Sam was the one who broke the kiss to answer his teammate's questions.

"Isn't this what boyfriends do to their girlfriends, Ed? Boss just gave you the green light so I'm celebrating the only way I know how." He was about to kiss Jules again before he got interrupted.

"Finally! But please don't ever kiss in front of me again; I'm never going to be able to get that picture out of my head. I'll send my therapy bill." Spike said followed by laughs pats on the back and hugs.

Telling the team was easier than they had thought but now how were they suppose to date and be co-workers?

**Moving day**

_1 year later_

"Hey Sammo, today's the big day right?" Ed said, he had gotten used to the idea of Sam and Jules together. It helped that they seemed really happy with each other.

"Yep, today's the one year anniversary!" Sam was kind of nervous; he had something very important to ask Jules.

"So how long has it been since you two got together?" Wordy asked, he had been married the longest out of the whole team so he how Sam was feeling.

"A year ago today you guys caught us kissing. By the way, have you seen Jules? I gotta ask her something." Sam didn't wait for an answer once he saw Jules walk past.

"Jules wait, I gotta ask you something!" Sam caught up with her within a few minutes.

He got down on one knee, as he did this the whole team including Winnie gathered around to watch. Oh God, he's gonna ask to marry me! I'm not ready! Jules thoughts were going a mile a minute.

"Julianna Callaghan, will you do me the honour and move in with me?" Sam smiled and laughed as he saw her expression change from horror to shocked to happy in a matter of seconds.

"Yes! But I swear if you try to marry me anytime soon I will kick your ass out of Canada!" Jules leaped into his waiting arms as they twirled around to the whistles f the team.

That night Jules with the help of Sam packed up her whole apartment into boxes and brought them to his 2 bedroom house. After they were finished Sam pushed Jules closer to him not believing she actually had moved in with him.

"I love you." It was the first time he had said it to Jules but he has felt this way since their first kiss outside the Royal York.

"I love you too." Jules felt like she was walking on the moon. She was finally at home, she knew she belonged here.

**Jumping for joy**

Jules stared at the test she held in her hands that she has just taken, she couldn't believe it.

"Jules, what does it say? Are you okay? You've been there awhile." Sam asked her through the bathroom door. Jules walked out handing him the test trying not to show any expression to give the surprise away.

"Oh my God! We're having a baby! Jules I love you so much!" Sam kissed her belly and then her lips. He was going to be a dad! He could already see the miniature Jules with his eyes skating with him on the hockey rink already.

"I love you too." Jules kissed him giggling at his reaction. They were going to be parents! They had everything they had ever wanted.

"One thing though, if it's a girl I want the name Molly in there somewhere. And if it's a boy I think we should name it after your friend Matt." Jules loved him so much and these people were a big part of how they got to where they are now. They had everything they wanted, each other


	2. Chapter 2

**The hardest part**

Jules always thought that pregnancy was glamorous, but was she wrong. She was almost always hungry but whatever she ate just ended up throwing it up again, she had to pee every 5 minutes. Her first ultrasound was in a few hours, she and Sam were looking forward to it. They decided to wait as long as they could to tell the team about the baby in case anything happened.

"Jules sweetie, you should really try to eat something." Sam said finding her just finishing throwing up and now laying on the bathroom floor. He hated to see her like this; he just wanted to take the hurt go away.

"No, it'll just come back up. Beside we have to go to work now." Jules started to stand up but the urge to vomit over took her body this time with Sam by her side.

"You can't work like this; I'm calling the boss telling him you have an appointment or something." Sam knew Jules couldn't work like this for much longer without the team finding out their little secret.

"No Sam you said that last week, I promise I'll be fine. Hurry up, wait I have to pee first!" Jules quickly peed that ran to the car that Sam and she were driving to work.

"Only a few more hours till the ultra sound, I can't wait." Sam was so happy to be a dad; he never loved Jules more than in that moment she told him they were having a baby.

"Yeah me too, Sam can you hurry up I really have to pee!" Jules thought her balder was about to explode by the time Sam parked the car; she ran up to the change room and let it out.

"What's up with her?" Ed asked Sam who had come in just after he saw Jules running to the change room.

"She drank an extra large coffee before we got her; all she would talk about on the way here was how much she had to pee." Sam laughed with Ed impressed with the fact that Ed bought the cover up, after all Sophie had been pregnant two times!

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

It had been a long day but now Sam and Jules were on their way to the OB to see their baby for the first time. The car ride was full of nervous chatter, for all they knew the baby could have 17 fingers or something.

"When do you want to tell the team?" Sam was scared that Jules would just show up one day with a huge belly to tell the team, after their relationship being a secret for a long time Sam wanted no secrets between them and the team.

"I don't know, they say you shouldn't tell anyone till your 3 months just in case, we'll see how long we can keep it to ourselves. I don't like lying to them though.

Sam held the door open for Jules then they sat in the waiting room filled with women with big bellies, they did feel somewhat out of place. Then nurse called Jules name and set them up in a room

"The doctor will be with you in a minute." She left them alone in the room to fill out a form.

"What do you do for a living?" Sam asked

"Police force." Jules answered.

"How far along do you think you are?"

"I'd say about 7 weeks."

"What are your symptoms?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Jules gave him a grin

"Okay I'm writing has to pee all the time, morning sickness all the time." Sam filled out the rest of the form by the time he was done the doctor had arrived.

"Hello Julianna, I'm Dr. Forbes the OB, let's get started with the ultrasound.

Two small dots filled the screen; this made the doctor write a few things down. Not knowing what was happening gave the pair the chill, was something wrong?

"Anything wrong?' Sam broke the stressful silence that filled the room.  
"Nothing's wrong it's just that... You're having twins! Congratulations!" The doctor got a few pictures of the babies and handed them to Sam to look at with Jules.

"Wait twins! As in two babies are inside me right now? How far along am I?" Jules couldn't believe that she was growing two people inside her.

"I'd say you're about 8 weeks we can find out their gender if you like?" The doctor loved the moment when the couples saw their baby or in this case babies for the first time.

"No we'd like to keep it a surprise." Sam answered still in shocked that he was going to be a father to two kids!

"Well then let's listen to their heart beats and we can go on your way." The doctor hovered over one spot on Jules' stomach.

"This is baby A." A loud booming noise filled the room; a tiny heart was beating inside Jules' right now. Both of them had tears in their eyes.

"Time for baby B." The same noise as before filled the room again, Sam smile and kissed Jules.

**The secret is out**

The fist ultrasound was just a week ago; Jules was already starting to show. They decided that they would tell the team at drinks tonight

"The first round is on me! Who's drinking?" Spike said, they had a tough call but in the end it was a success.

"I'm not in the mood to drink; I'll just have water." Jules smiled at the suspicious looks that her teammates gave her other than Sam none of them actually knew she wasn't allowed to drink anymore.

"What's wrong Jules? You're not pregnant or anything!" Ed said it as a joke but when he saw a smile play on Sam's lips that he knew, they were going to have a baby.

"Oh my God, you guys are having a baby?" Wordy asked them happy that Jules and Sam would experience what he, Ed, and Greg have all experienced.

"No we're not having a baby, we're having babies!" Sam yelled showing everyone the ultrasound picture that he carried around in his wallet.

"I'm gonna be an uncle!" Spike exclaimed hugging Jules, knowing what a great mother she would make.

"So tell us all you know!" Greg asked Jules excited to have some little bundles of joys wondering around the SRU.

"Well it's twins, I'm 9 weeks. Due on August 13th and before you ask we're keeping them a surprise." Jules and Sam both received their share of hugs and pats on the backs. Sam now stood next to Jules with his hand placed on her growing stomach.  
"Have you felt them kick yet?" Spike said hoping if they did kick that he could feel it.

"No Spike not yet, but I promise when they do you can feel it." Jules was glad their secret was out and now she could enjoy carrying around her babies.

"You guys realize that Jules is now stuck in the truck?' Greg asked them hoping that they knew their lives would never again be the same.

"Yes, I have it all planned out." Jules smiled at Sam, before she knew it her body took over and she vomited on the floor.

"Jules are you okay?" All her teammates ran to her side, Sam having gone through this before just held her hair and rubbed her back.

"Gosh I would expect this from Sam or Spike but the rest of you went through this before." Jules laughed looking at their shocked faces.

"Shelly never had morning sickness, having to pee all the time though was another story." Wordy chuckled remembering what his wife is like when she's pregnant.

"Sophie had a little but never that bad." Ed was still shocked that Jules was going to be a mom.

"Well I guess we'll have to compare notes." Jules said kissing Sam lightly on the lips; she was filled with happiness.

**Taking a load off**

Jules was never one to sit still so working in the truck was tough; having two people inside you had its challenges. For one Jules was always hungry, she had to learn to pack extra because Spike kept eating everything she packed. The constant peeing and throwing up hadn't stopped either; she had to make sure she knew where all the bathrooms were wherever they went. Being 5 months pregnant Jules was about to grow out of her uniform, but it would all be worth it.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

T he babies were growing well; Sam kept all the ultrasounds in his locker. However they haven't kicked yet. Well Jules had felt butterflies in her stomach but the kicks weren't strong enough to be felt from outside her stomach. Just like they do every week the team went out for drinks and dancing. After a few songs Sam and Jules started to dance with each other, it was just like old times minus the belly between them. Suddenly Fix you by Coldplay came on, it was Jules and Sam's songs that they always danced to no matter what they were doing they would stop and dance with each other. Tonight was no different, but half way through Jules took Sam's hand and placed it on the growing belly, he felt something press against his hand. A smile was on his face.

"Is that a kick?! Oh my God, baby apple is really going at it." Sam said, they had called baby A apple since Jules was always craving fruit and baby B banana. Jules laughed at his reaction.

"Yep they're kicking now." When the song stopped so did the kicking, Sam tried to get the babies to kick again but nothing happened.

"Hey DJ play that song again." Sam said motioning for the team to come over and feel it for themselves.

Spike was the first to feel it; a smile grew on his face. Sam had recently asked him if he and Nat wanted to be the Godparents of baby A. Of course they had immediately said yes, he knew he would spoil this kid like they were his own.

Ed and Wordy smiled remembering what it was like to feel their children do that, Ed and Sophie were asked to be the Godparents to baby B and just like Spike they accepted their role. Greg had tears in his eyes; he thought of Sam and Jules like his children, they were all grown up now. Ready for their own children and own adventures.

**Baby shower**

"Sam are you sure I have to dress up for his? Nothing fits! I feel so fat!" Jules screamed her stomach was now a good size; all her clothes were too small so she spends most of her time in Sam's sweats or in her pyjamas.

"Yes Jules, its Spike's birthday! You'll look gorgeous in anything, but why don't you wear that dress Nat bought you?" Sam loved how Jules looked in anything, but with her belly he thought she never looked prettier.

"I knew I loved you for a reason." Jules got off their bed and walked towards the closet stopping to kiss Sam on the lips.

"I knew I liked you for a reason too." Sam laughed; Jules playfully slapped him on the arm. She got dressed and they were off to "Spike's birthday".

Upon entering the SRU Sam grabbed Jules' hand and walked to up to the briefing room where she thought the party was begin held.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled when they saw Jules walk through the door, her baby shower was what they were all really doing here not for Spike's birthday. Jules had tears in her eyes, the team and their wives or girlfriends or families had all planned this for her and Sam.

"Thank you! You guys didn't have to do this!" Jules smiled kissing Sam and hugging everyone else. After they had played a lot of games it was time for her and Sam to open presents. They got two sets of every gender friendly colour clothes known to man for Ed and Sophie who said that as one of the sets of Godparents it was their job to spoil them, Greg purchased a twin stroller for them when Sam open it he got a grin on his face and that's when Greg knew he did good, Spike and Nat got them bottles and a bath tub plus socks, bibs, blankets, toys and anything else the babies would need. The best present though was from Wordy and his girls, they got Jules 20 packs of diapers plus each baby got the own personalized onezie. The fist said "Don't mess with me, I'm being raised by cops." the other was just as cute saying "I may be small but I know how to use a riffle!" Sam knew that his children would be well taken care of with the help of the team.

Everyone was about to leave when Jules got up but then suddenly doubled over in pain, Sam ran to her side to see what was wrong. Jules had never felt anything like this, the worst pain she had ever been through kept going through her body, that's when it hit her. She was in labour!

"Sam I think I'm having a contraction, I need to go to the hospital! The babies aren't due for another15 weeks, it's too early!" Sam sprang into action, he got her to the car told Spike to go to the apartment and grab the baby bag, the team followed behind him with him in the SUV that belonged to the SRU. The rest of the gang arrived shortly after them at the hospital. All they could do now was ait.

"It'll be fine Jules I promise." Sam said, the doctor had managed to get her contractions under control and Jules was put on bed rest till she was 36 weeks pregnant. Knowing Jules, Sam knew she thought her world was over.

"Thank Sam. Can you just take me home now?" Jules was wheeled to the car and then went to bed, all she could do now was stay in bed, watch TV or go pee. No more SRU, the team, hot calls or training.

**Bed rest**

This was tortured for Jules; she was never one to sit still so having to stay in bed for 1 month was making her go crazy. She was glad that this was almost over, she and Sam wanted to meet their little babies soon!

"Sam I think I can make it downstairs, I'll be fine. Just help me up!" Jules belly had grown to a huge state, Sam thought she looked beautiful though. He knew it was a bad idea for her to get up but she was his weakness.

"Okay but please be careful." Jules was now standing up and was about to make her way downstairs to get herself something to eat when a liquid covered the floor.

"Sam my water just broke! Hurry up and get me to the hospital!" Jules never imagined labour as something beautiful, she thought of it as pushing a bowling ball out of her pelvis. Sam quickly ran her to the car and drove as fast as he could.

They arrived at the hospital and Jules was taken to prepare to her C-section, the doctors thought that she was far enough along to have the babies. Sam called the team knowing that all of them would want to be there for them.

"Well I have to go in now, wish us luck." Sam said to everyone as he was about to enter the operating room, the team and their families all got up to hug him all wanting to see the babies.

A few minutes later Sam was sitting next to Jules as they awaited to see the babies, the doctor told them that baby Apple was going to come out in just a few minutes.

"And it's a boy! Congratulations!" Sam and Jules waited to hear their son cry, when he did their hearts melted.

"I love you so much." Sam kissed Jules then went over to take a picture of him.

"So what are you naming him?" The nurse asked who was filling out the birth certificate.

"It's Matthew Louis Braddock." Sam said smiling, he and Jules had agreed early on that they wanted to name their children after people they cared about, Mathew was named after Sam's friend from overseas and of course Louis after their fallen team mate.

"Here comes baby two." The doctor said just as Sam was sitting back down, "And it's a girl! She looks just like her mom!" the little girl was taken over to be looked at just like her brother had.

"Jules she's gorgeous!" Sam went over o see his little girl; he was already wrapped around her little finger.

"And what are you naming your little girl?" The same nurse asked.

"Molly Caroline Braddock." Sam picked up his princess, she was so small and yet his whole heart belonged to her. She was named after the subject that touched Jules so deeply on the same day that Sam and Jules got back together, Caroline was Jules best friend and from the start she wanted to name her daughter after her.

The team waited for Sam to come out and tell them some new, they all stood up when they saw to little beds being pushed towards them by the proud dad.

"So what do we have here?" Spike said smiling at the little babies that were looking back at him.

"Well the one on the left is Matthew Louis; he was baby A so that means Spike and Nat meet your Godson." Sam said handing his son over to his little sister who had tears of happiness streaming down her face.

"Does that mean we have we boys?" Ed asked looking into Sam's eyes; he had never seen him this happy before.

"No, this is your Goddaughter, Molly Caroline." Sam smiled placing his daughter in Ed's hands knowing that he missed Izzy being this small.

"Well where's Jules?'" Greg asked wanting to say how proud of her he was.

"I can take you too her now." Sam said leading everyone towards his one true love that gave his the best gift of all

Fin.


End file.
